InuYasha the movie 7: The Secret of His Sister
by Lady Shikata
Summary: this is just my take on what a good seventh inuyasha movie would be. careful, its a bit dirty.


**InuYasha ****The Movie 7**

**The Secret of his Sister**

**Introduction**

**This is before hand info on my story. If you do not know anything about **

**Manga/Anime or have no freakin' clue who InuYasha is, forget even attempting to read this **

**book. Now, if you know who InuYasha is you stand a chance at, in the least, remotely **

**understanding what I am talking about. So here's the basic pressure points you'll need to **

**know. InuYasha is a half-demon born of The Great Dog Demon. He has a half-brother named **

**Sesshomaru who is a full demon. They belong to the Taisho family and both weild one of the **

**three swords of supreme conquest. Their father weilded all three but left one to each of his **

**sons, allowing the third, Sounga, to be sealed in hell. **

**InuYasha weilds the sword known as the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru covets this **

**sword and is constantly at battle with InuYasha, trying to steal it for himself. Even though he **

**has his own sword, the Tenseiga. InuYasha, being a half-demon, possesses traits that are **

**unbecoming of demons. Most demons are bent upon the hatred of humans, destruction, and **

**selfish gain. InuYasha fits the selfish gain part but doesn't really hate humans and isn't bent **

**on destruction. InuYasha can be cruel but he has a soft side only currently reachable by his **

**companion Kagome Higurashi. A human girl accompanying InuYasha on his search to find the **

**Sacred Jewel shards. But Sesshomaru has a truly demonic attitude and nature toward **

**everyone. Everyone, except one person. **

**... Flashback...**

**"Okay. Come at me again. Only this time with more force. Really try to hit me this **

**time. Alright, claws forward. Release the poison at just the right time. Go." Sesshomaru told his **

**older sister on the night of a full moon.**

**Shikata was the first born child of The Great Dog Demon. She was also his only **

**daughter. Sesshomaru was his second born child and his only son. Though he had a new **

**woman so anything could happen. **

**"Are you sure? If I hit you father will have both our heads."**

**"Don't worry. You won't hit me." Sesshomaru said to Shikata with a devilish grin. **

**"Oh man, now I'm gonna hit ya for sure!" Shikata growled. **

**"Try me."**

**Shikata analyzed the situation for a few moments and then made her move. **

**As she sailed through the the air at her brother she could have sworn she had him. But at the **

**last possible moment he grabbed her arm and swung her around so her back was to him. She, **

**of coarse, hadn't been expecting this and tried to jerk away. She ended up pushing back **

**against Sesshomaru's chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep her from getting **

**hurt in any way as they tumbled to the ground. Just as they were about to hit the ground with a **

**tremendous impact, Sesshomaru jolted awake.**

**... End Flashback...**

**Sesshomaru awoke covered in sweat, his heart pounding a mile a minute, and **

**breathing heavily. He hadn't thought about his older sister in ages. He'd figured he had gotten **

**over her death. She had passed away so long ago. He had seen her slaughtered carcus. There **

**was no way she could ever come back.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, walking up to her lord. Rin was a young girl **

**who accompanied Lord Sesshomaru along with Master Jaken, the imp, on his many **

**excursions. He did seem to protect her but she was mostly just for the company. "Lord **

**Sesshomaru, are you alright?"**

**"Hmm... oh, fine. Just some painful memories creeping through to the surface **

**again." With that they both fell back into a restless sort of sleep. **

**"So where are we gonna stay tonight?" Shippo, the young fox demon asked the **

**group traveling with the half-demon InuYasha. **

**"Ohhh... probably in the woods, as usual." Another of the companions, Kagome **

**Higurashi, told the young boy.**

**"Actually, I thought we'd stay at a very nice village not far from here. What do all of **

**you think?" The monk Miroku asked. It was no surprise he had that one all planned out. **

**"Fine with me." InuYasha said in his usual ungrateful sounding tone. **

**"No complaints here." The Demon Slayer Sango added. **

**The six companions, including the flea demon Myoga, headed off toward the large **

**village on the outskirts of the forest. They remained mostly silent all the way there. The village **

**gaurds were a bit hesitant on allowing a demon to spend the night in their midst, but the lovely **

**young Kagome was able to persuade them into allowing the awkward looking group to spend **

**the night. They all went to the headman's room to be told where they would bunkdown and **

**anything they should be aware of. **

**"Ah. So you wish to spend the night in our village. I have never seen your **

**likeness in these parts before. What is your purpose here?" The headman questioned. He **

**didn't seem so keen on trusting people in the company of a demon. **

**"We seek to find and destroy a terrible demon by the name of Naraku. Ever heard **

**of him?'' Miroku asked keeping a straight face as to not seem hostile. **

**"As a matter of fact, yes. There is a beautiful young woman who will be in the same **

**room as you actually. Her name is Shikata and she also hunts this Naraku demon. Come, I **

**shall walk you to your room." With that they all began to follow the headman outside. **

**"Oh, a beautiful young maiden is she? And you willingly place us in the same room **

**with this precious girl when you know not our true intentions." Miroku wondered out loud. He **

**was such a letchure. They all knew he'd try his best to make some moves on her. **

**"She can take care of herself. She's a smart young woman. She knows what she's **

**doing." The headman explained. **

**"You mean to tell us that there is a human girl working on her own to defeat **

**Naraku?" InuYasha asked with great emphasis on ****'human girl.'**

**"What? Oh no. She's not human. Not even close." The headman responded **

**immediately. **

**"Then what is she?" Sango asked carrying the two-tailed demon cat Kirara, her **

**companion, in her arms. The headman stopped in front of a large door.**

**"She's a full-fledged dog demon of the fabled Taisho family." He explained. **

**Everyone stared at him in awe as he slowly slid the door open. **

**Inside it was very well lit. They could see everything in the room. But there was no **

**woman there. Not even any type of moving creature. It was a little creepy actually, the room all **

**alight yet in total silence. **

**"That's weird. Where could she be at this time of night. Excuse me, Lady Shikata? I **

**hope you don't mind but we ran out of other rooms and you'll have to deal with a few **

**roommates tonight." The headman called into the room. No answer came back.**

**"Fine with me." A young woman said from behind the group and everyone **

**jumped but quickly turned around. What they saw stunned them all.**

**Standing before the group was a gorgeous young woman with flowing silver hair **

**tied up in a high pony-tail. It fanned out and drapped almost to the ground. She had an **

**amazing face and these amber-gold eyes you could just lose yourself in. They glowed brightly **

**as if truly made of gold in the light emitting from the torches inside the room. She bore the **

**same markings as Sesshomaru on her face. The usual double stripe on either cheek and the **

**crescent moon shape on her forehead. The only thing differing from Sesshomaru's marks was **

**the fact that his stripes were pink and his moon shape was light blue. This girl had all black **

**markings. **

**You could tell she was from a wealthy family just from the clothes she wore. She **

**had on a white silk Kimono. So white that it shimmered with each beam of light illuminated **

**onto its threads. It looked softer than any thread they had ever seen. It drapped a bit on the **

**floor at her feet. By the looks on the faces of the people surrounding her, she looked like a **

**goddess or an angel.**

**"You... you're... no way. You died 150 years ago." InuYasha said as stunned as **

**anyone had ever seen him. He looked almost ready to cry.**

**"Well, I was reincarnated recently. I just haven't had the time to come and see you **

**yet. Until now that is." Shikata explained with a smile that completely diminished her entire **

**demonic attitude. If she was a Taisho, she sure didn't act like one. Although, sometimes, **

**neither did InuYasha. **

**Suddenly InuYasha seemed to break down and flung himself into Shikata's arms. **

**Where he began to cry for the first time since he was a child. **

**"Shikata, I could have sworn that I'd never see you again." He choked. **

**You could just hear the sadness in his voice. "For only being my half sister I sure did love you. **

**I still love you." **

**"I know. You were never exactly blunt or secretive on the subject." Shikata said, and **

**she wrapped her arms around him. They embraced each other for a few short moments of **

**silence before Shikata spoke again. **

**"Oh boy. Stop crying already would you. If you keep crying, then I'm gonna cry, and **

**we'll never get through this." Shikata said as her voice also became choked with tears. **

**They continued to embrace each other until it became slightly awkward. They all **

**moved into Shikata's room to share supper and talk some more. This now extremely odd **

**group talked late into the night. Shikata explained more about how her life had come to be **

**what it was.**

**They were all just waiting for Miroku to make a move on Shikata. So far, so good. **

**Then Kagome noticed his hand slowly moving toward her ass. But Shikata realized it before **

**Kagome could even say anything. **

**"Excuse me, do you want to lose the good arm?" She asked without even looking **

**back. Miroku immediately retracted his hand. **

**"How did you know about my cursed hand? No one has told you yet." Miroku said, **

**astonished. He was reffering to the wind tunnel in his right palm.**

**"If there is a dark aura residing only on a certain part of another persons body, I am **

**able to see through the cloth surrounding it straight to the cursed thing the aura is around." **

**She explained taking a sip of tea and acting as if it were no big deal.**

**"Wow. Really" Shippo asked her. He seemed just as amazed as everyone else at **

**this. They continued to talk and eventually all fell asleep. Except for Shikata and InuYasha, who **

**sat up together to talk a bit more amongst themselves. **

**"So, you're really back huh?" InuYasha asked, speaking low so as not to awaken the **

**others.**

**"Yup. And don't worry, my personality has hardly altered. But I'd suppose you'll have **

**realized that much by now." Shikata said. She got up and walked over to where the window **

**was and sat down. The light from the moon fell like rain upon her face, illuminating her entire **

**body. Her skin shone like starlight and her hair became a glistening waterfall. In her silk **

**Kimono she shimmered like the moon itself. **

**"I have noticed that. And that you haven't aged a day. You look just as beautiful **

**as the day you died." InuYasha said. By the tone he used you could clearly tell that he loved **

**his older sister very much. He got up and quietly walked over to her. She had her legs crossed **

**on the floor in front of her and her arms crossed at her chest. InuYasha sat down on her lap **

**and she immediately moved her arms so they crossed over his chest and pulled him closer to **

**her.**

**"This brings back so many memories. I remember how you used to hold me this **

**way, then wrap your tail all around me. It was always so soft." InuYasha reminised, leaning **

**back to rest his head on Shikata's right shoulder. **

**"It still is." She told her baby brother. As he sat in her lap with his head on her **

**shoulder she slowly made her tail grow a little longer and carefully wrapped it around **

**InuYasha's entire body. Then she began scratching his ears just rough enough so he went **

**into a sort of trance. As his eyes began to close he spoke a bit more.**

**"For so long after your death Ionged for you to hold me like this again. And then with **

**you and my mother gone, I had no one to turn to."**

**"I know. And I'm so sorry for leaving you so soon. But I was always watching over **

**you. And I always will be. I promise.'' Shikata said. She loved him so much. But he didn't really **

**hear most of it. For he had fallen into a deep sleep. A sleep he'd not experienced since his **

**mother and sister had both been gone. Shikata laid her head over his and slept in that very **

**position all through the night.**

**The next morning Kagome had to wake InuYasha up. He had finally got some **

**sleep and was not willing to awaken.**

**"InuYasha, wake up already. You've slept through most of the morning. We **

**should be going soon." She told him, shaking his body lightly to jolt him awake.**

**"Huh... Oh, sorry Kagome. I didn't realize we'd overslept."**

**"We. We who?" Kagome questioned, looking puzzled. "You were the only one who **

**slept in."**

**"What? Then where's Shikata?" InuYasha asked. Fear visable in his voice and eyes. **

**He was not ready to lose her again.**

**"Don't worry, she's outside. She didn't want to wake you." Miroku said, entering the **

**room. "You have a gorgeous sister." **

**"You stay away from her, you crooked monk. She deserves better than some **

**letchure." InuYasha barked. With that he stomped out of the room. Kagome quickly followed. **

**"Hey, Kagome. What would you say if I asked Shikata to come with us? We are after **

**the same person." InuYasha asked. He had returned to his usual mood already.**

**"I don't mind. I like her. So does everyone else. And she is your sister after all."**

**"Yeah. I think that's what I'm gonna do." They walked side by side until they came **

**to a large tree not far from their room. Shikata was up in it as high as she could comfortably be. **

**InuYasha cleared his throat to call up to her. **

**"Um... Shikata. Could you come down for a minute?" **

**"You wish me to accompany your group on the road to find Naraku. Correct?" She **

**said, not moving an inch. When her sentence was finished she turned and leapt to the ground. **

**"Well, yeah." InuYasha replied, a bit surprised at how she'd known that.**

**"Sure. I've been traveling alone and it would be nice to have the company." Shikata **

**said with a dynamite smile that convinced the two of her eagerness.**

**"Great! I'll go tell the others." InuYasha exclaimed. His excitement was visible in his **

**overjoyed expression. As he ran off toward the room Kagome and Shikata looked at one **

**another with puzzled and amazed expressions. Then broke out in giggles.**

**"Oh man, I'm exhausted! InuYasha, I don't care what you say this time. I'm sitting here **

**and taking a break." Kagome protested. They had been walking all day. Now it was late **

**afternoon and most of them were ready to collapse.**

**"Yeah. me too." Shippo chimed in. He was already flat on his back. It had been a fairly **

**hot and humid day. Shikata looked around at the heaps lying in the cool grass. She didn't blame **

**them one bit. She was hot herself. She was about to join them on the ground when she caught **

**the scent of something familiar. Her entire body jerked back up to an alert, standing position. **

**This InuYasha noticed.**

**"What's wrong Shikata? Did you hear something I missed?''**

**"No. I smelled something. Take a sniff and tell me if the wind is carrying a familiar **

**scent to you. I've been gone so long my nose might be decieving me." By this time everyone **

**had found the strength to stand up again. They all waited in total silence for InuYasha's **

**answer.**

**"Oh no. Let's just stay here and hope he doesn't come this way. I am not in the mood **

**to fight him right now." InuYasha said in a growled voice. He obviously wasn't too happy **

**about that smell.**

**"Why? Who is it?" Kagome asked walking over to InuYasha. She grabbed his right **

**arm to keep him from walking away. "You can tell us."**

**If InuYasha had originally intended on not saying a word and simply walking away, **

**that went right out the door. The moment he looked into Kagome's eyes his gaze softened. **

**"That's Sesshomaru's scent. I'm sure of it." He told the girl. His voice had returned to **

**normal. She got a little wide-eyed when he said this though.**

**"You're right. We should stay here, be quiet, and hope he leaves." She said, and with **

**that she sat down on a rock, crossed her arms, put one leg up on the other, closed her eyes, **

**sighed deeply, and sat there. InuYasha sat next to her on the ground. Almost immitating her **

**position except his legs were crossed. **

**"Oh, I get it. You don't get along well with our brother, do you InuYasha?" Shikata **

**asked. Though by the look of disgust freshly painted across his face, she knew her thought **

**was correct.**

**"No. Never have, never will." he remarked coldly. He closed his eyes again and sat.**

**"Because he hates humans and half-breeds while you long to be a full demon and **

**are a half-breed." Shikata pressed the matter on. He simply stared. Then closed his eyes once **

**more and leaned back against the rock. The rustle of nearby bushes made them shoot open **

**again. **

**"Hey. Where do you think you're going? That's the direction Sesshomaru's scent is **

**coming from." InuYasha called over to Shikata. She was beginning to walk through the bushes **

**toward where the smell was.**

**"I'm not stupid. I know very well he lies in this direction."**

**"Then why are you going that way?" Sango asked. Kirara was curled up asleep on her **

**lap. The little two-tail looked so cute.**

**"I understand." Miroku said still sitting with his eyes closed. **

**"Well, please explain before InuYasha explodes!" Kagome pressured the monk. **

**InuYasha was staring at his sister with a look between disgust, anger, and confusion.**

**"Well, InuYasha, if you hadn't realized, you are Shikata's baby brother. In that case, **

**Sesshomaru must be her brother aswell." Miroku explained as Shikata came up next to him. **

**"Precisely." She said. At that moment she turned on her heels and strode through the **

**brush.**

**"I suppose we should follow her." Miroku said, slowly rising to his feet. The others **

**quickly followed suit. They all made their way through the brush after Shikata.**

**"Hey Shikata, wait up!" Shippo called bounding up to her. She stopped and turned **

**around to allow everyone else to catch up.**

**"Wow. From the look on your face a moment ago I didn't think you'd follow me. No, not **

**that look. That's more surprised than angry." She said as InuYasha made a face as if he had **

**been hit with a bat and was recovering from the shock.**

**"Yo, why are you... there's something bad behind me, isn't there?" Shikata asked **

**when she noticed that same look on everyone's faces.**

**Behind her stood Lord Sesshomaru and his mate Ritoku. Rin and Master Jaken were **

**behind them. Ritoku just kind of stood there with a confused look on her face. Same with **

**Jaken and Rin. But Sesshomaru stood a step or two in front of them, his eyes wide and his **

**mouth dropped open. **

**Shikata turned around and stared right back at him with a crooked smile. For a few **

**moments they all just stood there in silence. Finally Lord Sesshomaru found his voice and **

**spoke.**

**"It can't be you. You died. How can you possibly be standing before me?" He **

**asked. His eyes were still huge and his mouth was still slightly open. **

**"I was reincarnated." Once again she went through the details of her reincarnation.**

**"So, it's really you. You're not just someone among the living dead. You're alive **

**again." Sesshomaru questioned his older sister. It didn't surprise Shikata that he was skeptical **

**and untrusting of her right away. But she didn't think it would take long to woo him into **

**believing the truth. **

**"What? You don't believe me?" Shikata said in a mocking tone of voice. Now she **

**was teasing him.**

**"Well, not exactly. Perhaps a test would prove that you are indeed telling the truth. You **

**did say you had memory."**

**"A test you say. Sure. Why not? What do you propose?"**

**"First of all, the stakes. If you pass, I will believe you are back. If you fail, I get to kill **

**you for impersonating my beloved sister."**

**InuYasha and all his company gasped at this. If Shikata couldn't make her brother **

**believe she was back from the netherworld, she'd be killed!**

**"Yeah, like she would actually agree to this and risk dieing again!" InuYasha called **

**out to Sesshomaru. He shut up when Shikata turned her head and gave him a menacing glare. **

**A warning to shut up and butt out.**

**"InuYasha, I would appreciate you not trying to stop me or get in my way if you will. **

**And to you Lord Sesshomaru, I accept your offer. What do you feel I must do?" Shikata **

**answered. InuYasha stared at her. Now his eyes were wide and his mouth was dropped open.**

**"How could she risk being killed by her own brother like this?" Sango asked out **

**loud.**

**"Well, all she really wants is her brother back. And she's determined to prove to him **

**that she really has come back from the grave. Even if it means risking her life all over again." **

**Miroku explained. Sango nodded and turned her attention back to Shikata and Sesshomaru. **

**Who was about to say what she had to do.**

**"Very well. If you are sure. You must do or say something that only my sister would **

**know about. If you can do that, I will believe you are her." Sesshomaru said. He had a devilish **

**grin on his face but in his eyes you could almost see the tears. He missed his sister and was **

**hoping, above all else, that this girl was telling the truth.**

**"Sure thing." Shikata said with a smile as her eyes glittered. Being a dog demon **

**gave her a sort of super speed power which she now used to get up behind Sesshomaru. **

**Before he was able to turn around she quickly wrapped her tail around his entire body.**

**As it reached his head she used the tip of it to stroke his cheek. His eyes slowly **

**closed and he bagan to fall backwards. This was all part of Shikata's plan and she caught him **

**easily. She sat down in the cool grass with Sesshomaru's head in her lap. She had her legs **

**tucked up beneath her and he gently rested his head in the crook of her legs. That is, until he **

**came out of the trance and suddenly shot upright.**

**Everyone else jumped at this sudden action. But Shikata just sat there and didn't **

**move a muscle. She simply stared up at Sesshomaru. Even sitting down he was taller than she **

**was. **

**"So, do I pass or what?" She asked, the grin on her face growing even larger. For **

**a moment they simply stared at one another. Then, suddenly, a tear rolled down Sesshomaru's **

**cheek and he flung himself into Shikata's arms.**

**"I've missed you so much." Now he was balling and choking back tears.**

**"I know. I've been watching." Shikata said and they all looked at her, confused.**

**"What do you mean 'watching' him?" Ritoku asked. She was obviously already **

**jealous about how Sesshomaru was acting toward Shikata but that sent her over the edge. **

**"Were you stalking my husband as a ghost or something?"**

**"No! When you die you can watch over those important to you at any time. You can **

**also hear their thoughts and emotions too." Shikata explained a bit annoyedly. The hostility **

**Ritoku was showing towards her sister-in-law was definetely upsetting Shikata. **

**"Oh, sorry." Ritoku apologized, scratching the back of her neck. She seemed a little **

**embarassed.**

**"Um, should we give you two a little space?" InuYasha asked.**

**"Yeah, that would be great if you could." Shikata answered him. Sesshomaru had **

**almost stopped crying and was only interested in being held by his older sister for a while.**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! I am so not going for this. Alone with him? Who **

**the hell do you think you are? If you are some ex-girl or stalker or something because if you **

**are you'd best get your filthy hands off my mate!" Ritoku screamed at the top of her lungs. **

**Now she was really pissed. Shikata only looked at her with a piercing gaze.**

**"Ritoku, calm down, she's my older half-sister." Sesshomaru said sitting up again.**

**"Well, that shut me up. I'm just gonna go with those guys and stay out of your hair **

**for a while." Ritoku said, a bit flustered and embarassed.**

**They all went off to return to Kaede's village which was very near and left the two **

**oldest of the Taisho siblings to talk things over. By the time they joined the rest of the group it **

**was way after dark and almost time for supper. The two joined the others in their room and **

**began eating while talking all along.**

**Ritoku seemed to have gotten over her sudden grudge and hatred of Shikata and **

**simply fell into conversation with young Rin while being held by her mate. Sesshomaru was **

**not very happy about sharing a room with InuYasha and his friends but if Shikata was there **

**he'd decided that he would deal with it. Shikata would never allow them to fight. Their **

**merryness was interupted by the entering of a young boy.**

**"Kohaku!" Sango exclaimed. This young boy was her younger brother.**

**"Sango!" He exclaimed back and ran into her arms. This surprised InuYasha's **

**party for they all knew that young Kohaku's memory had been erased by Naraku. He had been **

**working for him and hadn't remembered that Sango was his sister for a long time.**

**"You remember me? And you're not with Naraku anymore?" Sango asked in a **

**completely shocked voice. At this point Kirara jumped onto Kohaku's lap. **

**"Of coarse he does. I was able to restore his memory up to the moment he lost it. He **

**remembers everything and is traveling with me now." Shikata explained as if returning a **

**memory was a simple, everyday task.**

**"Lady Taisho!" Kohaku exclaimed. Kirara was startled and jumped of his lap as he **

**jumped up himself and rushed across the room to give Shikata a big hug aswell. When he did **

**this everyone continued to stare at them for a while.**

**"I was wondering were you'd gone off to." Shikata said a bit confusedly. "You've been **

**gone for nearly three days now."**

**"I'm sorry. I went back to my village and found all my kin dead." Kohaku said. Now he **

**looked almost ready to cry.**

**"Ohh. I wish you'd have told me that's where you were going. I knew about that and I **

**could've gone with you." Shikata said in a worried voice. "You shouldn't have had to face that **

**on your own."**

**They continued to talk and catch up for a while before they all finally fell asleep. **

**Ritoku in Lord Sesshomaru's arms and InuYasha in Shikata's. In the morning the girls and **

**boys seperated to go take baths. Except Shippo who was so young it didn't matter so he went **

**with the girls. They swam and played and got all washed up before joining again for lunch.**

**They all sat in the shade of a big tree which resided to the right of a small grave. It was **

**the grave of Lady Izayoi, InuYasha's mother. She had been important to both InuYasha and **

**Shikata and they all just seemed comfortable eating there. When they were done Sesshomaru **

**got up and stared out over the lake in front of the tree.**

**While Lord Sesshomaru had his back turned Shikata motioned for everyone to be quiet. **

**They all fell silent as she snuck up on her little brother and shoved him in the back. He went **

**flailing over the bank and into the water.**

**Everyone broke out in immense laughter. But then Sesshomaru's tail shot up and out **

**of the lake and wrapped around his sister's leg. Instantly she too fell into the water. After a **

**moment both emerged but in different places. Shikata remained where she had fallen but **

**Sesshomaru was many meters out in the lake.**

**"Oh. It's war now!" Shikata called to him. The others watched as she transformed **

**into her dog form and lept into the air. Straight at Sesshomaru. He attempted to swim away but **

**got caught by a huge tidal wave. When the water fell he too had changed into his dog form.**

**They both made amused faces and continued their assaults. Neither ever landing a **

**blow but striking over and over in play none the less.**

**"Hey. Didn't your moms ever tell you not to swim right after you eat!" InuYasha **

**called out. He was only a half demon and couldn't transform to join the fight. At that moment **

**Sesshomaru landed a blow and Shikata flew very close to the bank. Sending water all over the **

**others.**

**"Neither of us ever had a mother, so no. That doesn't really aply to us!" She called **

**back as if it were no big deal. They all gave a small gasp. "Hey, no sympathy please? Were **

**over it." That sent most everyone else into the water in their own game as the two sidlings **

**continued their mock fight. Now actually landing hits on each other.**

**They were all having so much fun they forgot about everything they were supposed **

**to be doing. Then a smell found its way to the lake. It was so subtle that only the three Taisho **

**dog demons turned their heads towards the scent. Almost immediately Shikata and **

**Sesshomaru shot out of the water and ran into the woods. Everyone else stared after them as **

**if they were crazy. They were only human and couldn't smell what the Taisho's could. Being **

**dog demons they had a better sense of eyesight, hearing, and smell than normal people.**

**"What's their problem?" Shippo asked coming out of the water. Even his fox **

**senses were less acute than that of the older dog demons.**

**"They most likely smell the same thing I do. It's Naraku. He's over in those woods. And **

**close." InuYasha said in a growled tone once more. Just as he finished his sentence he too **

**shot off after his siblings into the forest.**

**The others followed as quickly as possible. After a moment Kirara transformed into **

**her larger demon form. Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, and Myoga all hopped on her back **

**and moved ahead of the others. Then Rin and Jaken came up beside them on their **

**two-headed dragon creature, Au-Au.**

**"Where's Ritoku?" Kagome called over to them. But before they could answer Ritoku **

**lept over them. She had transformed into her fire neko form and shot ahead. **

**It took a while but when they all arrived at a clearing InuYasha, Ritoku, Sesshomaru, **

**and Shikata were locked in a battle with a creature consisting mostly of long, green, **

**tentacle-like arms. In the middle of his hundreds of arms was, from the waist up, the body of a **

**man. Naraku.**

**They were all soon locked in battle with the huge demon. Each time they **

**dismembered a tentacle it grew right back. If they punctured his human flesh it healed **

**instantly. Kagome shot an arrow that pierced right through him. His body went limp as if dead. **

**But he had played this game before.**

**All his tentacles grouped around his body and exploded sending smoke everywhere. **

**Shikata, Sesshomaru, and Ritoku were sent flying. When the smoke lifted they all had turned **

**back into their original human-like forms.**

**"Well that didn't work." Ritoku said. She had never actually fought Naraku before so **

**all his tricks were new to her. For now he stood before them in his truest form. A giant, brown **

**spider with a huge, red, spider-shaped mark on his back.**

**"Yeah, it ain't that easy." Shikata mentioned to her. Sango was up in the air as she **

**threw her Hiraikotsu at the massive aracnid. When it was about to make contact it was blocked **

**by a barrier.**

**"I knew that would happen. InuYasha, can you break the barrier?" Sango called as **

**she caught the giant boomarang and landed back on the ground.**

**"Of coarse I can!" He yelled and extracted the Tetsusaiga. It transformed into a fang **

**upon leaving its sheath. InuYasha bagan running at Naraku. "Wind Scar!" He screamed and **

**hurled the sword to the ground.**

**Multiple beams of yellow light shot across the ground at Naraku. As they reached **

**him they impacted the barrier and were destroyed. Sango hurled her weapon at him once **

**more. This time it took out all the legs on his right side. Nearly immobalizing him.**

**Suddenly Shikata jumped into the air weilding a sword of her own. "Hell Strike!" **

**She yelled and multiple red streaks shot from her weapon. **

**While flying through the air the red streaks began spinning into one another. Now **

**they formed one huge, red line. As this line got nearer to Naraku it formed two black eyes and a **

**large mouth opened wide.**

**Suddenly the creature let out a cry very similar to a dragons. It encircled the giant **

**spider and tightened its grip on him. Then let out one last cry before bursting into flames.**

**When the flames died down Naraku had been forced into his completely human form. **

**The others looked over to Shikata, looks of amazement on their faces. But they all saw that she **

**was not finished yet.**

**She pulled two sticks from next to her recently sheathed sword. They looked like **

**ordinary sticks. But when she held them up to the light of the sun they shimmered and **

**sparkled. The two sticks actually turned into a bow and arrow set. **

**The bow shone as if just made. Time and care taken on each piece. The wooden part **

**was painted bright red with black ridges where the arrow would sit. The string along the back **

**shimmered pure white in the glistening sun.**

**The arrow was pure black. The head a type of black obsidian. The wood carefully **

**painted to match the head so no hint of its original coloring showed. Black feathers had been **

**tied to the end to allow the arrow to glide through the wind. Picking up speed and precision as **

**it flew.**

**Shikata positioned the arrow and it began to glow black as a sacred arrow would glow **

**blue. She released this assault and it whizzed through the air toward Naraku. It moved as if it **

**had eyes. Flying directly at the figure, who still seemed too dazed to notice anything.**

**By the time he was able to gather himself it was too late. The black arrow pierced his **

**heart. He stood looking at the arrow a moment. Then looked up at Shikata before falling back. **

**His body limp in death.**

**Shikata walked over to Naraku's dead body and yanked her arrow out of his chest. **

**The moment the arrow was out, his flesh turned to dust and his bones fell in a scattered pile. **

**The demon Naraku, who so many had been killed by and fought with no hope of victory, was **

**finally dead. And this woman had done this with such ease. **

**"Wow, Shikata! That was amazing!" Ritoku exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of **

**her. All the others broke out in clapping and cheering. Whistles went off and smiles were held **

**all around.**

**Shikata stood in the clearing a bit hunched over. She was using her sword to hold **

**herself up now. She turned her head slightly and gave a weak smile. Suddenly, she fell to the **

**ground and Lady Taisho, the Great Shikata, oldest in her bloodline, was dead once again. Her **

**body turning to white light which ascended into the sky. **

**will look better in movie effects**

**As everyone gathered around her to morn the loss of a good, new friend, InuYasha **

**and Sesshomaru were on their knees, crying for their departed sister. Kagome was on the **

**ground with InuYasha in her arms, trying to comfort him. Ritoku had her arms around **

**Sesshomaru's waist while sitting behind him, her head on his shoulder.**

**"Hey you two. Stop crying over me. Try to show some backbone and be men about **

**this. It's not like it hasn't happened before." Shikata's voice rang out over her friends. They all **

**turned around to see Shikata, in truest dog form, as a spirit encircled in clouds. Her figure **

**hovering above them.**

**"But... how?" Sango asked staring up at Shikata's enormous spirit. How was this **

**even possible?**

**"The entire time I was back I was living a lie. I told you that I had come back. But in **

**reality it was only to be for a short time. The gods of heaven and hell foresaw a massive attack **

**on the lot of you by the demon Naraku. You would never have survived it. So they increased **

**my powers a ten fold and sent me back with a physical body. Only to help defeat Naraku." **

**Shikata explained. Her massive canine jaws moving in an almost frightening manner.**

**"But why? What would the gods care if we all died? Just puts more souls in their **

**domaines." Ritoku said. Now clutching her mates arm as he stood. Same as Kagome with **

**InuYasha.**

**"Because they have seen your futures and it is not your time to die yet. Or anytime **

**soon for that matter." Shikata said bluntly. Sesshomaru and InuYasha had stopped crying now **

**and just stood next to their women. "Oh dear, I have to go now. Ritoku, keep a firm hold on **

**Sesshomaru. And Kagome, watch out for InuYasha. He needs you. And remember, I'll always **

**be watching over you." The two girls nodded in agreement as Shikata's form slowly **

**disapeared. Kagome turned to InuYasha.**

**"Are you gonna get upset over what Shikata said about you needing me?" She **

**asked. It wasn't like him to take criticism so easily.**

**"Nope. Because she's right. I do need you." At that moment InuYasha lowered his **

**head until his lips met Kagome's in a prolonged kiss. When they seperated they stared into **

**each others eyes for a moment. Then they all headed back towards Kaede's village. That had **

**been the real Naraku but apparently he had known of his probable demise. For he had **

**distributed most of his jewel shards elsewhere. So their journey was not yet over. **


End file.
